Millisecond anneal systems can be used for semiconductor processing for the ultra-fast heat treatment of substrates, such as silicon wafers. In semiconductor processing, fast heat treatment can be used as an anneal step to repair implant damage, improve the quality of deposited layers, improve the quality of layer interfaces, to activate dopants, and to achieve other purposes, while at the same time controlling the diffusion of dopant species.
Millisecond, or ultra-fast, temperature treatment of semiconductor substrates can be achieved using an intense and brief exposure of light to heat the entire top surface of the substrate at rates that can exceed 104° C. per second. The rapid heating of just one surface of the substrate can produce a large temperature gradient through the thickness of the substrate, while the bulk of the substrate maintains the temperature before the light exposure. The bulk of the substrate therefore acts as a heat sink resulting in fast cooling rates of the top surface.